real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Countdown: All Seasons
To celebrate the popularity of the wikia, getting around 1K visitors per day, I decided to make a top 12 seasons based on how people ranked them and how much I loved to work on those seasons. I'll discuss the best and worst characters and my favorite moment of each season. Be ready because this is gonna be tons of fun! Countdown 12 - Survivor: Celebes Pre-season, I knew this one would be kinda 'mehh'. It was the season after All-Stars, which was pretty big and fun to do. I tried to make different and outstanding characters to make the season not forgotten but as soon as I created those, I knew the other characters would be seen bland and boring very fast. Characters like Alejandro, Britney, Sascha and Yracis got a lot of attention and in my opinion, those were the best I added to the season. The part I'm proud of is that I took two bland characters to make the end, giving them some 'screentime' and not leaving them 100% irrelevant. That made also Eymen look like a big player, since he had everyone against him. So add Eymen and the two finalists to the four I already mentioned and almost halve of the cast is called already. Martin wasn't going to be the winner in my first thought. He would've been second boot and because I knew I had to make it somewhat unpredictable, I chose to make Alejandro some sort of anti-girls by manipulating them and voting them out later making him kinda a remaster of Alejandro (Total Drama: World Tour). Also a character I wanna mention is Jace. I knew I would let him getting far because he is this type of player who usually goes far. But looking back, I found him one of the most boring characters to simulate throughout the season. I had even more fun with Pete. So letting Jace strand on thrid place before the finale gave him a good name by being the last juror and getting voted out because of being a threat but that's it. All the girls who went pre-merge were kinda made to be Alejandro's victim. They got some story and screentime but not more than that. Except for Elise, who I wanted to be the sassy old queen. I decided to let her return for a future season so she could be more meaner and having more screentime since I created her to be this sourpuss everyone hates but still has to deal with. My favorite moment of this season must be Alejandro's downfall, caused by Sascha. I think this was the shining point of the season because the season was made by Alejandro and Alejandro only. He made the decisions and because of him, all females went home with exception of some. Him getting defeated by a move pulled out by the last girl standing was pretty iconic. Ofcourse she would be gone next so the last four could battle it out on their own, leaving the Alejandro vs all girls drama behind them. This must be my favorite moment of the season because it changed the outcome of the season completly and the predictablity of the season was gone finally. Overall, I do think this was the worst season I made so far pure on the lack of story of many characters, the predictable boot order and the less to none twists. The late merge was only added so you could see the diversity of males and females, having only two females to make the merge. I do think this season could've been even more worse, I'm glad I wrote Alejandro out on the right moment. 11 - Survivor: Bahamas Bahamas was one of the two seasons that was predicted before this wikia existed, since these two seasons were officially made on a other wikia. So actually it was kinda copied and pasted. I did this season together with my sister. Anyways, starting with this season we made some interesting and fun characters to compete. The three singers Kamella, Kathlenea and Kristel, the female to male transgender Elijah, the dark strategist Aitor, the funny scientist Quinn and it was also the first season of iconic goddess Luna. The season started great for my feeling, the over stereotyped characters went home first like Khukio and Fairy. Then we decided to let go our faves to dodge predictable boots. My favorite character from that season that far was Sophie since I loved to write and imagine her. My sister's favorite Kathlenea went home two rounds later. So from there, we focussed more on the season and what the outcome would be. You would say, while thinking so much about the season and making the decisions based on what would be the most realistic, this season should've been much higher? It isn't. The diversity of characters made their alliances look like a joke sometimes. Michael, who had everyone as his friend got voted out because he was seen as a threat instead of taking out big players like Aitor and Luna. My sister and I just made it like Aitor and Luna survived because of their social games but to be honest, it was just out of randomness and that's what kinda makes me annoyed sometimes. Why couldn't we let Luna get voted out and make Michael a better character by making him getting more far. That would not only mean that Quinn would've won the season probably, Rhett who is seen as the worst winner ever, would've left after Luna and Aitor. Alice (aka the most hated character of Bahamas and maybe from the entire series) would've been taken to the finale with Quinn and getting exposed and hated by the jury. I think if this all happened, the season would get a way better rating. But for my feeling, it was darksided. I'm glad the characters that were fun to write, left early or went on the right moment so they could shine in later seasons. Fairy made it extremly far in Greece, Dean and Quinn improved their games in Revival and Luna became the most popular contestant of all time. Bahamas is for my feeling the base of all characters who became big later. Even though I do feel it was one of the worst seasons to work on, I'm glad the characters were great. That's why it's better than Celebes. The best moment in the season has to be the final tribal council. I wanted Quinn to win so bad, everyone wanted Quinn to win. And she still didn't. And that's what makes this series amazing. Even when you want your favorite to win, and you have the power to do that, there is some magic which holds it against you and makes the right decision. And even when Rhett may be the worst winner of all time, it's something you can talk about. Rhett became an icon because of his luck at final tribal council. It's history and that's also something what makes Bahamas different than any other season. Because the disliked person won for once. 10 - Survivor: Polynesia Ranked as the worst season, Polynesia is quite high on the list for many. I don't think this season deserves to be last on the list. I'll explain why. Polynesia had a lot of parody characters such as Piggy, Nona, Christian and Toby. Pre-merge, we got to learn these extremly stereotypical personalities. Maybe it's because I created them by my own and got to see them working out with the normal players but I enjoyed to simulate them. They all went very early in the season just because the shorter they were on the island, the more stereotypical they would be. Because of that, the pre-merge of Polynesia was good. It also marked the first real showmance except for Australia's Franklin and Chloe/Zoey, which was more of a love triangle. Geeky student Harold fell in love with the Russian beauty Polina. After working together, they liked each other more and more and eventually started an relationship which is still holding strong today. Because of Harold's bad gameplay and Polina's arrogance they were very disliked and I felt that they could have had more potential if the viewers liked them. But apparantly, those were two of the most hated characters this season alongside with Darcy and Troy, who both played hard but had lack of personality sometimes. The thing I disliked about Polynesia was the predictable outcome of the season, however, Max was never going to win and Sarah wouldn't make the end in my original bootlist. Because I wanted the merge to be more open, excited and unpredictable I let it just happen and see who would go home every day. Big players like Justin, Felicia and favorite of the season Casey got a lots of respect from the viewers and were sad they didn't make the end. I was happy they did not make the end because of Polynesia's lack of twists, plots and story. When you think about Polynesia, it's Max winning the game. He will stand for that and that's it. If Casey or Felicia won, they would get that name of winning Polynesia the boring season. That would give them a less chance for All-Stars or any other All-Star seasons. To warn you, this is not confirmed that Max won't return anymore but at this time, he has a low chance. After all, Polynesia wasn't that bad as people adress. It went fast, had no twists and a very predictable outcome of the season. But the pre-merge personalities were fun, great players made the merge and for my feeling the vibe was great and I liked to do Polynesia. There were only 9 way better seasons. Category:Blog posts